The Perfect Boy
by Phantom-Roses
Summary: PLEASE READ! Apoligies the epiloge in this story is a little messed up in its time frames. It should be 10 years later.I wrote that in after the fact, plus it was late. Enjoy the story. Sorry for the mess ups. KevinXLilly.
1. How it started

_Lilly had always felt something for him but she didn't know quite what it was. Could the perfect boy be closer then she thinks?_

_My first Kevin/Lilly stroy. Two-shot unless you want more. Don't worry. I haven't abandonded the Lackson/Moliver secne in fact I'm working on a combo story of these to pairings. I just have to transfer it from a notebook into Microsoft Word lol. I also hope to do a series of Lackson song fics from my fave palylist on my iPod._

_So as always please R&R this one. Your reviews are much appreciated. :)_

* * *

The Perfect Boy?

"Fine have it your way!!" Lilly screamed into her phone. She slammed it shut then turned to the wall she had been standing by. She kicked it fiercely but only gained a burse on her toe to match the one on her heart. She turned around again and slid down the wall her back against it. She hugged her knees close against her body and buried her face crying hard. She knew she and Nate wasn't going to last much longer. They had been fighting a lot and they had been getting farther and farther away from each other. It was great at first but then something happened. Lilly didn't know quite what it was but she knew this was coming. She wished more than ever that she hadn't agreed to come on Miley's summer tour with the Jonas Brothers. Being around one Jonas in particular made her even more confused. That's what probably pushed her and Nate down the road to a break up. She was constantly thinking about him ever since she first met him as Lola at a Hannah party. Lilly continued to cry certain she would never find love again. She refused to let _him_ break her heart. She would allow it to be a little bruised but never broken, no not over him.

The concert had just ended and Kevin Jonas had seen Lilly run out the back stage door when she got a phone call. He was walking by when he heard yelling then what sounded like crying. He quietly opened the door and saw Lilly with her face buried and obviously sobbing about something. He knelt next to her, "Lilly?" He said gently placing a hand on her shoulder. It tore him up seeing her this way. He cared for her so much but in a more then just friends kinda way. Lilly looked up at the sound of her name and was met with Kevin's concerned look. "It's Lola, Kevin." She gently reminded him. She and Miley had told them about their secret identities. Just so things wouldn't get weird on the tour. Turns out they thought it was really cool and promised not to tell anyone. "I know but there's no one around." He said sitting down beside her. "So what's wrong if I may ask?" He said. Lilly stiffened; just thinking about Nate made her angry. At her silence Kevin thought he had taken it too far by asking, "You don't have to tell me of course." He said. "No, it's ok. I just got my heart smashed into a million pieces." She said. Kevin felt anger boil up inside him, "Nate?" He asked trying to keep calm. He never liked that guy. He didn't like the way he treated Lilly. "Yeah. But I knew it was coming." She said. "I'll kill him." Kevin said under his breath. Lilly turned towards him, "Oh you don't have to do that for me." Lilly said quickly. "But he hurt you." He said. "I know but I'll get over it. Just forget about it. At least until the tour is over. You can't do anything about it now anyway. No one can." Lilly said turning her head and looking straight ahead.

Lilly stood up and leaned against the wall. Kevin stood too and placed his hand on the wall beside Lilly and looked at her profile. "Lills, I really am sorry that jerk broke your heart." He said. "No, he didn't break it. Just bruised it a little." She answered half smiling. "He just wasn't the perfect boy for me." She added. "Well, who is?" Kevin asked. Lilly turned and faced him, "I don't know." She said. But, she did know. He was standing right in front of her. Why couldn't she just say it?

Kevin felt a brief stab of pain at those words. He really liked Lilly. Maybe even loved her. No, he knew he loved her. Why couldn't he just tell her? He knew he had to do it soon, he couldn't lose her again. Especially to some guy that didn't even really appreciate how sweet, funny, beautiful, and just everything that she was. Everything that made her Lilly was what Kevin loved the most. Then, he decided that he wouldn't lose her again. "Lilly there's something I have to tell you." He said. Lilly met his eyes and thought maybe just maybe this was it…

Lilly gave him a nod indicating he should continue. Kevin took a deep breath and started, "Lilly I really like you. No, I really love you. It was pure torture for me when you were dating Nate. I couldn't stand that he had you and I didn't. I couldn't stand that he got to hold your hand and kiss you. The one thing I wanted more than anything I couldn't have. I wanted you Lilly. More then you will ever know. Please Lilly; please let me be your perfect boy." Kevin said his eyes pleading showing all his emotion. Lilly had never known any guy to be this sincere about his feelings. Lilly knew he was telling the truth. "Kevin, I've always loved you too. I don't really know why I went out with Nate. Maybe to make you jealous I don't know. But, I do want you to be mine." Lilly said. Kevin smiled at her and slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. Lilly put hers around his neck and they hugged for a long time. Kevin pulled away only slightly so he could look into Lilly's eyes. Their faces were mere inches apart and soon the gap between them was closed. Lilly kissed Kevin back feeling the sparks she never felt with Nate. Kevin felt them too.

They were so wrapped up in what they were doing that they didn't hear the back stage door open nor did they hear Joe yell, "Well it's about time!!" When they didn't break apart Nick tapped Kevin on the shoulder and he and Lilly broke apart immediately. They exchanged glances until Miley broke the awkwardness, "Umm were going to an after party. Do you guys want to come?" Lilly looked at Kevin and they had a silent agreement. "No thanks Miles. I'm pretty tired." Lilly said. "Yeah me too. I think I'll go back to the bus." Kevin added. "Same here." Lilly said. "Ok, see you guys later." Joe said. Then Miley, Joe, Nick and a few other people including Mr. and Mrs. Jonas and Mr. Stewart headed to the waiting limo.

Kevin and Lilly walked back to the bus hand in hand. They were going to watch movies and just relax. Lilly changed into her pajamas and washed her face and brushed her teeth. When she came out she found Kevin already I his pajamas and looking though the movies. "How about Pirates 1?" Kevin suggested. "Sure I love that movie." Lilly said. Just as he was about to put it in he heard Lilly say, "Burrrr." "Are you ok Lills?" He asked. "Oh I'm just a little cold. I forgot pajama pants, I only brought shorts." She said. "Well you could borrow a pair of my pajama pants. I brought extras." Kevin offered. "Sure that would be great." Kevin got her the pants and she went into the bathroom and changed real quick. When she came out the movie was ready and Kevin was waiting for her on the couch.

Lilly sat by him and cuddled up close to him. He put his arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head. "So how do those fit?" He asked while pressing play on the DVD remote. "Good. A little big but much warmer then my shorts." She said. "Good." Kevin answered.

Lilly and Kevin made it through about half of the movie until they feel asleep. Kevin still had his arm around Lilly and she had her arm across his stomach and her head resting on his chest. When Miley, Nick, and Joe walked in they were instantly quite at the sight of Lilly and Kevin. Miley smiled and tip toed to the room she and Lilly shared and closed the door after whispering goodnight to Nick and Joe.

Joe and Nick shook their heads and returned Miley's goodnight and then headed off to the room they shared with Kevin. It was the best day Lilly and Kevin had ever had. They finally had each other.


	2. Epilogue

_Taking place 6 years after the night Lilly and Kevin got together. _

_Remember and R&R please please pretty please :)_

_Disclaimer: Forgot this in the previous chap. I don't own anything... unfortunatly._

* * *

6 Years later…

Lilly was sitting in the living room flipping through a magazine. Her husband of 6 years was on the cover with his two brothers. Lilly smiled to herself. She had promised him she would be awake when he got home from his latest tour. She wouldn't go to bed even if she had to stay up all night. She looked over at the pictures on the table by the couch and smiled at the blonde curly-haired boy laughing with a little dark-haired girl in his lap. Paul Kevin Jonas III was so happy when his little sister Molly Rose Jonas was born just a little over 3 years ago. Their little boy looked just like his father except for his curly blonde hair.

Lilly was brought out of her thoughts when she heard the front door open. She set down her magazine and rushed over to the door. Kevin had just re-locked it and turned around only to be met with his wife's smile. He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her tight. Lilly squeezed back and they kissed for a long time. "I've missed you Lillypad." Kevin said. "I've missed you too Kev." She said kissing him again.

Kevin broke away from Lilly and placed his hand on the visible bump forming on her stomach. Lilly smiled at him and placed her hand on top of his. "I'm so excited for this one Lills." Kevin said. "Yes, me too." Lilly said. "How is Miley coming along?" He asked. "Pretty good. She is a lot bigger than me though." Lilly said with a chuckle. Nick and Miley had gotten married 2 years after her and Kevin. They were expecting their first child in mid-may. They were having a boy which made Nick very happy.

Kevin took Lilly's hand and they headed upstairs so Kevin could see his son and daughter. They looked in on Paul first (He was known as Paul so he wouldn't have to go by Kevin Jr. There was already one of those heehee). Kevin let go of Lilly's hand and Lilly watched her husband from the doorway. Kevin quietly walked over to his sleeping son. He knelt down beside him and laid his hand on Paul's hair and smoothed it back. He kissed his sons forehead and stroked his little hand. Lilly smiled at them. Kevin loved their kids so much. He stood up and he and Lilly made their way to Molly's room.

Lilly watched from the doorway again. Kevin did pretty much the same thing he had done just a minute ago. When he got up he and Lilly quietly left and when the door was closed he turned to Lilly, "They have both grown up so much. I can't believe she's already 3 and that Paul is 5." Kevin said. "I know. They grow up so fast. But, I'm loving every minute of it." Lilly said. Kevin nodded in agreement and then they headed to their room. It was after all a little after 3 in the morning.

Kevin went into the bathroom to change real quick and Lilly got in bed and waited. When Kevin came out he shut off the light and joined Lilly. "I was pretty lonely in here while you were gone." Lilly said. Kevin chuckled and held Lilly in his arms. Oh how Lilly had missed this. How she had missed Kevin's strong arms. "Thank you for keeping your promise Lillypad and waiting up for me." Kevin said kissing her forehead. "I would never break a promise I made to you." Lilly said yawning and snuggling closer to Kevin. "I know." Kevin said also yawning and holding her tighter. "I love you Lills." Lilly replied, "I love you too Kev." she smiled, she had finally found her perfect boy.

* * *

_R&R and I will love you forever lol :)_


End file.
